Hand Grenades
by Panemsheik
Summary: While in District four Gale sees Finnick and Peeta spend a lot of time together and he thinks that Peeta is going to leave him. So when he meets Gloss of district one, he thinks that this could be the person for him when the time comes. But Peeta isn't all there sometimes and will make sure that nothing comes between him and Gale.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Hand Grenades **

**Summary: While in District four Gale sees Finnick and Peeta spend a lot of time together and he thinks that Peeta is going to leave him. So when he meets Gloss of district one, he thinks that this could be the person for him when the time comes. But Peeta isn't all there sometimes and will make sure that nothing comes between him and Gale. **

**Warnings: Slash. Cray Cray Peeta, AU. **

**Rating: T**

**Parings: Peeta/Gale, One sided Peeta/Finnick, Gale/Gloss**

**A/N: so in my story Peeta and Madge went into the games. Peeta was the victor. And he was able to bring more than one person with him on the victory tour. **

….

I, Gale Hawthorne did not due jealousy, I refused to be mocked by anyone because I was jealous. But that was not the case, not today.

"Calm down boy." Katniss said poking me in the side.

"What?" I questioned, not once taking my eyes off the scene that laid before me. My boyfriend, District twelve victor of the 74th hunger games was currently chatting it up with the handsome, and charismatic Finnick Odair of district four.

"If you don't calm down I fear Finnick might not make it back to his house tonight." She teased.

"I am not jealous Catnip."

"No one said you were."

She walked off towards the group. She whispered something in Peeta's ear and the boy blushed. Not wanting to see more, I stalked off back to the hotel where Prim, Haymitch and Effie were sitting watching something on television. I took a seat next to Prim and by the way I looked, I'm sure everyone knew. But didn't say anything.

…..

It was midnight by the time Peeta entered the room that I and Peeta shared. I had pretended to sleep, not wanting to see Peeta, or better yet let Peeta see the tears that I had shed. I was the strong one, I never let my emotions show and I did not want Peeta to see that I had been crying.

"Gale, Babe are you awake?" I could feel him touch my face but I stayed still. Moments later Peeta gave up and his soft snores were heard.

The next morning I was up before anyone else and went for a run on the beach. The sun was not out yet, the smell of the salt water was a relief to me, and my mind was taken off of the possibility that maybe Peeta wanted Finnick.

"Who would blame him?" I said to himself. "Finnick is a fellow victor, he's gorgeous and has money. He can give Peeta the life that I can't."

I stopped once I found a nice little cove that was hidden from everyone. I took a rest there, noticing that the sun would be up soon. Usually I'm with Peeta to watch the sunrise, but today I needed this time for myself. He was going to decide that Finnick was the better choice, then I would let him be happy.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I turned and saw another person had entered the cove. I instantly recognized him as Gloss from district one. He had won his hunger games not too long ago. But what was he doing here?

"Yeah, it is. But what are you doing in District four?" I asked. He sat next to me and I moved over. He had a history of violence and I didn't feel like fighting.

He noticed and smiled. 'Don't worry. Everyone thinks that I'm mean but I'm not. It's a show."

"Right. A show. I saw you in the hunger games. All those kids you killed. You seemed to have enjoyed it."

"I won't lie. I did but I've changed since then. I'm not that person anymore. It's just no one will give me a chance to show it. Everyone just assumes."

"Well, all in all, still why are you in district four?"

"The seafood. I love it. And I wanted to try and fish as they call it. I heard it's fun."

"Yeah, it is. It was actually the first thing I did when I got here." He didn't say anything but I could feel his eyes on me.

"You're Gale Hawthorne right? Peeta Mellark's boyfriend."

"Yeah, I am."

"Huh, talk about killer. I mean did you see the way he ripped through the careers? The way he manipulated Cato to make it until the end and the way he just shredded him towards the end. Pure Career. He would make an amazing one."

"He isn't like that. The games, they change people."

"I know. I wasn't always like that. I was actually a nice guy before my dad started training me."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Gloss announced the time.

"I should be getting back to the hotel. I told my sister I would call her."

He got up and I followed suit.

"Since we're going to the same hotel we should walk together." I said. He smiled and I felt a weird sensation. I didn't know what to make of it.

When we entered the lobby I was suddenly engulfed by Peeta.

"Where were you? I was worried." I hugged him back.

"Sorry. I went for a jog."

Peeta pulled away and his eyes went to Gloss.

"I'll see you later Gale." Gloss said walking away. I waved to him goodbye.

"What was that?" Peeta asked.

"What was what?" I responded.

"You and Gloss? You seemed, friendly."

"Oh, yeah we talked today, he's actually a good guy. He's not that bad."

Peeta wrapped his hand in mine. A little possessively if I might add. He usually didn't mind when I talked to other guys, so what was so different about this one?

We walked back to our room, he said something about wanting to spend the entire day with me. Which we did. We were halfway through a classic movie when the phone in the room rang. Since I was sitting right next to it I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Gale? It's me, Gloss."

"Oh hey." I didn't say his name but Peeta knew. I didn't have any friends outside of Katniss and him.

"Hang up." Peeta mouthed.

I shook my head.

"So what's up?"

"Do you wanna go fishing later? I found a boat that's willing to take me to the deepest part and teach me there. You wanna come with?"

"Sure. Why not."

"Great. Meet me in the lobby at noon."

Once he hung up Peeta gave me a look that I had only seen on Katniss.

"What?"

"I told you to hang up and you defied me."

"Look, you were always saying that I need to make more friends and when I do..."

"No, Gloss cannot be considered a friend. He's vile and evil."

"He's a good guy. We talked, you know. He told me his life story, which is more than I can say for you."

He seemed hurt at the words and I felt bad.

"Peeta."

"No, you're right. I haven't told you about my life, not the entire story."

"You know what. Come with us. We're going fishing at noon. Come along."

He smiled and kissed me. This was going to be a long day.

/


	2. Chapter 2

When noon rolled away Peeta and I dressed in clothing fit for fishing and met Gloss in the lobby. Peeta held onto me the entire time, throwing evil glances at Gloss whenever he could.

"The guy that's taking us out should be here soon." Gloss said looking at his watch, which was a completely new one than the one he had earlier. "So Gale, according to you, Fishing is fun right? I mean we don't do much in District one and this is my first trip to four."

"It's fun Gloss and with your body strength I'm sure you'll bring in a good haul."

He blushed. I'm sure Peeta saw and I was amazed that someone like him did.

"Well, look at you. I mean you're in pretty good shape yourself."

"I hunt a lot in twelve. Not that anyone knows, it's kind of a secret."

"I get it. To provide for your family. I read about what goes on in twelve. It must be hard."

I heard Peeta scoff. "He shouldn't be doing that. It's dangerous. He nearly got killed by a peacekeeper when they found him. I told him I can provide for his family."

"And I told you Peeta. I don't want to rely on you and your money all the time."

I bit my tongue back before I said something that I was going to regret and no sooner had I done that Finnick Odair graced our presence.

"Finnick." Peeta spoke, his face lighting up. I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Gloss's guide. What are you doing here?"

"We're going with Gloss." He said. Finnick's eyes began to sparkle at the news. He wrapped his arms around Peeta's shoulder and again I rolled my eyes. This time Gloss saw. When Finnick and Peeta walked ahead of us he held me back.

"So, I'm guessing you don't like Finnick Odair too much?"

"No, I can't stand the guy. But I put up with him because he's Peeta's friend." Then it occurred to me. "The same reason why Peeta should put up with you because you're my friend."

"Peeta doesn't like me?" he seemed hurt.

"Not at all. Says I should stay away. But you're my friend."

"Gale, let's go." I heard Peeta call.

"Come on, let's make Peeta squirm." Gloss said wrapping his arms around me. When we made it to the two Peeta's eyes were narrowed to the sight of Gloss's arms around me.

"Let him go." Peeta spoke. Gloss only laughed.

"We're friends. It's ok for me to hold my friend like this. I mean isn't that how you and Finnick are?"

"I don't care if you think that the two are friends. He's my boyfriend and I say who he can and cannot be around."

I stared at Peeta. He was not one to control me. I guess they were right. The capital changes you at some point. The person that was before me now was not the boy that I saved when he nearly fell out of a tree, this was not the boy that I fell in love with.

"Look Peeta, we may be boyfriends but you are not my husband. You can't tell me who to be friends with, I like Gloss, and I like his company. He's not such a bad guy and if you can't accept that then I don't think we should be together anymore."

I gave him a moment and then the softness returned in him. He let go of Finnick and hugged me.

"I'm sorry. If you want to be friends with him then I approve."

I hugged him back. 'Thank you."

"Well, now that that's settled. Gale would you mind helping pack this stuff on the boat?" Finnick asked and I agreed.

Peeta gave me a kiss before I left with Finnick.

….

**PEETA: **

As soon as Gale left I turned to Gloss, all I saw was red. This was not the Gale I loved. Ever since he met Gloss he's changed.

"What the hell did you do to my boyfriend?"

"I didn't do anything to Gale."

"Then you must have said something. This isn't like him."

"I didn't say anything. Maybe he's finally taking a stand against you. He's a guy Peeta and he's older. He sees that he must provide for you. Not the other way around. But you, you throw your money in his face. That he's doesn't have to do anything and that undermines his masculinity."

"He doesn't have to do anything. I have the money. He doesn't have to work."

"Are you not listening to me? He doesn't want to rely on you. All I'm saying is that if he was mine. I would let him have the freedom he wants. I wouldn't keep him bound like you're doing."

"What are you saying? Are you trying to take him from me?"

He smiled. "It's up to you."

By the time the two of them returned I was stunned. Gloss wanted Gale, I mean I don't blame him but he's mine and he can't have him. I grabbed Gale and kept him by my side the entire time. I was not going to let him take him.

"Shall we get going?" Finnick said and we boarded the boat. I watched Gloss carefully.

….

**GALE: **

I don't know what was going on with Peeta but something was wrong. I couldn't do anything without him there.

"I just want to be with you Gale. Is that so much to ask for?"

"We spend every moment together Peeta. And I would like to talk to my friend. Gloss has been trying to get my attention since we boarded the boat."

"Gale."

"No, you said that you would try for my sake.''

His face fell. He was hurt. I gave him a kiss before heading over to Gloss.

"He finally let you go." Gloss stated with a laugh.

"Whatever. So how is it going?"

He pointed to a cooler that was filled with various fish. 'Great. Cashmere is going to love it."

"Right you're sister. Is she a vicious as everyone says?"

"No, she's a sweetheart. But the games."

"Yeah."

"Do you have any sisters?"

"One, and two brothers. I try my best for them."

"I know you do. Cashmere and I weren't always like this. People think because we live in District one that we have money. We don't. My dad ran off with some women when we were little. Mom had lost her job and so we ended up living on the streets for years until Cashmere ended up in the games. She promised that she would win to provide a better life for us and she did. Dad came back shortly after. He wanted us back but we all knew the truth. Money makes people do crazy things."

Gloss really opened up to me. More than Peeta and I realized that we aren't so different.

/


End file.
